Prom Proposal
by DefineYourTerms
Summary: Santana comes out before prom. Artie and Santana begin a competition of prom proposal one-upmanship. As the two compete, their prom proposals become increasingly entertaining. Who will win Brittany's hand to the prom?
1. You

**Disclaimer: *checks bindle containing all of my worldly possessions* Nope, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Brittany was beginning to worry. She hadn't seen Santana at all yet today, her best friend hadn't been waiting by their lockers in the morning or between their morning classes. As she walked into her 3rd period chemistry class, however, she had hope. It was the first class that they shared today. She wanted to talk to her about Artie spontaneously singing to her 1st period or about what they were going to do after prom. But most of all, she just wanted to see the girl to reassure herself that everything was okay between them.<p>

Her hopes were quickly dashed when she realized her fellow former cheerio wasn't sitting at their normal lab table towards the back. In fact, Santana wasn't in class at all yet. Brittany took her seat with a frown and pulled a notebook out of her backpack patiently waiting for her friend to arrive.

Engrossed in making small doodles of ducks and possible questions to ask Lord Tubbington and Chairty on her next Fondue for Two, she didn't notice when Two individuals sat in the seats on either side of her. Nor did she notice that the two individuals were Kurt and Mercedes, and not Santana, that is, until the late bell rang and she looked up to see that Santana was still nowhere to be found.

She turned to her side to ask Kurt if he'd seen Santana today, but as she leaned over she realized Kurt wasn't even supposed to be in this class. Neither was Mercedes. Confused, the blonde looked down at her notebook as the chemistry teacher began the day's lesson. Where was Santana?

"Ms. Lopez, you're late."

Her chemistry teacher's voice caught her attention and Brittany's head snapped up, her eyes finding her best friend standing awkwardly in the front of the class.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Mrs. Fraser, but I have something I need to say." Santana spared the instructor only a glance before facing her classmates and staring intently at her blonde haired best friend.

"Ms. Lopez, we don't have time to indulge–"

"Brittany, you're my best friend" Santana began despite her teacher's disapproval. "And I know that I haven't been very good at being a friend lately, but I want to make it up to you. Because I've been thinking a lot about what you said, and you're right. I need to be honest with myself about who I am. And I need to be honest with everyone else too. But most importantly I need to be honest with you."

"Brittany Peirce," Santana paused looking down for a second and taking a deep breath before looking back up and staring directly into the depths of Brittany's blue eyes. "I love you. I'm…_in_ love with you. And I can say that now, in front of everyone. Because you've inspired me and you've given me courage. So every word in this song is gonna be about–"

"**You, you.**" Brittany looked to either side of her as Mercedes and Kurt softly began to chant in harmony. She was shocked, but was even more surprised when Santana began to sing as her two fellow glee members continued to sing in the background.

**Got me thanking God for you**

**Got me telling my mama and my friends all about you**

**And my daydreams of…**

**Touching…**

**Holding…**

**Kissing…**

**As I'm sweaty with you**

**Came right on time**

**Every word in this song…**

Kurt and Mercedes began singing the chorus as Santana moved towards her best friend singing the ad libs. Brittany's face flushed as she looked around the room. Some of her classmates were smiling in encouragement, others look confused. A few students who had been in her Home Ec. class 1st period looked amused that this was happening to the bubbly blonde for a second time today.

**(Girl, every word in this song's gonna be about you)**

**Every word in this song's gon' be about you**

**(Girl, every word in this song's gonna be about you)**

**My love for you…**

**(Girl, every word in this song's gonna be about you)**

**Every word, every word**

**(Girl, every word in this song's gonna be about you)**

**Is gonna be about you. You baby…**

Santana finishes softly coming to a stop in front of Brittany. She gave her friend a beautiful smile as she leaned down and took the girl's hand.

"See, I did it for you. I want you. I want to be with you. I know Artie already asked, but I was hoping… You know, maybe…" She exhaled nervously. "Will you go to prom with me?"

A silence fell over the room as everyone waited with bated breath for the blonde's response.

"No."

Kurt let out a disgruntled huff, while Mercedes jumped to her feet with a 'oh, hell to the no!' But Santana just looked broken. She quickly began channeling her sudden overwhelming sadness into a bitter rage.

"What do you mean 'No'? You wanted me to come out and I did. Why won't you go to prom with me?"

"I'm so proud of you, San." Brittany beamed. "Really I am. But I've realized that you need time to come to terms with everything. And I need time to work on myself too. So I'm gonna go to prom by myself and dance with other people's dates. "

The class remained silent. Santana was speechless. She had been so sure that his would work that she hadn't prepared herself at all for the possibility that it wouldn't.

"Ms. Lopez. If it's okay with you, may I continue with the lesson?" Mrs. Fraser's sarcasm broke the uncomfortable silence.

Santana just nodded as she sat down in a random seat staring at the lab table in front of her blankly.

"And Mr. Hummel, Ms. Jones. I believe you have your own classes to attend?" Mrs. Fraser looked at the two students pointedly. They looked worriedly at Santana, who had yet to look up from her staring competition with the table, before collecting their things and exiting the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song in this chapter is "You" by Raheem Devaughn. You can check the song out here: .com/watch?v=GD9-RnX2gQQ**


	2. I'm Yours

**And the insanity continues. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana had determined that the day before was just a mishap. Brittany wanted to go to prom with her. She was sure of it. And now that she had come out she was certain she could get the blonde to be her date. She just had to be more convincing. She had to call in a few favors and make a few promise she probably wouldn't keep, but she was sure that this time everything would work out. As an added bonus, anyone who hadn't heard about the previous day's prom proposal and its implications about her sexuality would probably figure it out after this stunt, saving her time in having to out herself constantly to her schoolmates for the rest of the year.<p>

Taking a deep breath she nodded to Kurt that she was ready. Kurt nodded back before speaking into his cell.

"She's ready. Operation PP2 is a go." He hung up and looked to his boyfriend who was beside him with a guitar slung around his shoulder.

'We really should have thought of a better name.' Santana mused offhandedly before she pushed open the doors to the school and strolled determinedly towards her locker and her best friend. Blaine began to strum on his guitar. Santana pulled her blonde friend close to her and begin to sway with her to the guitar rhythm. Brittany smiled, a little caught of guard by her best friends actions, but dancing along anyway. The public display affection was out of the ordinary from the brunette, but for Brittany it was a more than welcome change. Her smile widened as Santana began to sing to her. She recognized the song almost immediately.

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks**

**Now I'm trying to get back**

The rest of the Warblers began appearing from random doorways, looking impressive in their Dalton uniforms each holding a single red or yellow rose. They began to sing in harmony as Santana continued to sing. She was twirling the blonde around the hallway in the ring of space the Warblers created around them, her most wide and winning smile plastered on her face. Some students, curious about all the commotion, had joined the circle. A few were even clapping along. Santana payed no mind to this however, her attention was focused solely on the beautiful girl in her arms. If this didn't get Brittany to agree to go to prom with her she wasn't sure what would.

**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest**

**And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention**

**I reckon again it's my turn**

**To win some or learn some**

The Warblers lined up behind Santana as she swung the blonde away from her slightly, separating their bodies but remaining connected by the linked pinkies on one hand. Santana swing the joined hands between them as and one by one each member of the Dalton Academy Warblers began handing Brittany one of the roses.

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It can not wait, I'm sure**

**There's no need to complicate**

**Our time is short**

**This is our fate**

**I'm yours**

Santana finished singing as the last rose was handed over. Blaine continued strumming along on his guitar as the Warblers hummed softly in the background. Kurt appeared from somewhere behind the all boys school choir with a bouquet of rainbow roses. He handed the flowers to Santana and stepped back to stand beside his boyfriend. Hands clapped together tightly in excitement, a look of excitement, anticipation, and pure joy on his face. He began to hum in harmony with Blaine and the rest of his former show choir members.

"Brittany, I know I've made things difficult in the past, but I've learned and I've grown and I know what I want now. I want you. No more doubt, no more making things needlessly complicated. I'm yours, proudly so. Please say you'll be mine. Go to prom with me?" Santana stepped forward, bringing her body closer to Brittany's as she handed her the bouquet of roses.

The look on Santana's face was pleading. All activity in the hallway had ceased as students stopped what they were doing to view the commotion caused by the semi-random outburst of song. Brittany was staring down in deep contemplation at the flowers in her hands. The reference to there original 'locker confession' wasn't lost on her. As touched as she was by Santana's effort, she had already made a decision. One she planned on sticking to.

"Santana…" She started softly as she gazed into warm brown eyes that were full of love, adoration, and more emotion than she had ever seen them, "this is _so_ sweet but I already told you–"

"NO!" Santana interrupted. Blaine startled by the vehement exclamation strummed a little to hard and popped a string on his guitar. The Warblers, frightened by the girls anger, stopped humming abruptly. "You told me that if you and the human wheelchair broke up you'd be mine. So be mine! Go to prom with me!"

"Santana, it's not that simple."

"No Brittany. It _is_ that simple!"

"Can't you just be a little understanding and give me some time?"

Santana shook her head and threw her hands up in frustration before pushing through the Warblers and storming off. Kurt ran after the brunette as Blaine and the rest of the Warblers stood around awkwardly, unsure of what to do now. The warning bell for homeroom sounded loudly in the silence. The bell propelled the McKinley High student body back into motion as they quickly cleared the halls and made there way to their homerooms.

"She's still going to pay us for this, right?" Wes leaned over towards Blaine and questioned quietly. Blaine shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure the brunette had ever actually intended to pay for their services, anyway. He had agreed to the outrageous plan mostly because it would put him in his boyfriend's good graces. Well that, and he was a hopeless romantic.

Brittany sighed and turned to face her locker quickly entering her locker combination. She began moving her books, school supplies, and other random objects aside as she searched for something in the back of her locker. She smiled as she found what she was looking for. Scooping the dirt forward she began placing the roses carefully in her locker. She knew Coach Sylvester had put the dirt in there for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song in this chapter is "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. Check it out: /watch?v=NGCJNH1oX68**


	3. My Love

**Artie is raising the stakes... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Artie was more than a little annoyed. Not only had Brittany turned him down, but Santana was clearly after the blonde now as well. He had planned on respecting Brittany's decision to go alone, but now that there was a possibility she might choose to go with Santana… Well he just couldn't let that happen.<p>

And Santana's spectacle with Blaine and the Warblers had let him know that he really had to come up with something good. He had sent out a mass text to the school's band, the AV club, and the 'Team Artie' New Directions members.

He knew whatever he did would have to top Santana's extravagant gesture, and he had devised the perfect plan. He checked his texts and was excited to see that everything was ready to go. Quickly tapping out a text back letting the AV Club to set things in motion, he waited patiently for stage one of operation "Artittany Prom" to commence.

After the longest 15 minutes ever Ms. Castle's lecture about star clusters was interrupted as Sue Sylvester's menacing voice boomed over the intercom.

"It has come to my attention that one of you half-witted miscreants has devised the abysmally imbecilic plan to flood the schools air vents with laughing gas. In light of this information every student shall immediately report to the auditorium so I can search every single one of your lockers."

Principle Figgin's voice could be heard somewhere in the background arguing about the questionable necessity of this action. After a loud squishing noising and a freakishly high pitched scream, Coach Sylvester's voice returned.

"If in the next five minutes you snot nosed, pimple faced, meat sacks aren't packed into that auditorium tighter than I've packed my extra three livers below my diaphragm, I will personally detach your left earlobe and re-attach it to my vocal chords so you'll spend every second of the rest of your pathetic life listening to exactly how worthless I think you are…"

The students all looked at each other in confusion trying to gauge how seriously to take the pathologically insane cheerleading coach. The intercom buzzed to life again a moment later.

"Is it necessary for me to inform you deviants that I began counting four and a half minutes ago?"

The classrooms and hallways of McKinley immediately became a dangerous stampede as students attempted to fight there way into the high school's auditorium as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Brittany's two and a half years as a Cheerio under the tyrannical leadership of Coach Sylvester had taught her that when Coach ordered something, you didn't think about it, you just did it. If possible, you followed through with the order before Coach had even thought to demand it. Unquestioning subservience was rule number one of being a Cheerio. So as soon as Coach's voice came over the school's intercom, Brittany had packed her school supplies into her backpack. She had only paused in her actions long enough to decipher where it was that Coach Sylvester was directing the student body.<p>

This meant that Brittany was the first person in the hallway as Coach Sylvester's orders were still being barked over the intercom. It also meant she was the _only_ one in the hallway. At least that's what she thought before she was grabbed from behind and her vision was obstructed by a black cloth. She heard voices mumbling and the stampede beginning in the hallways before she was pulled into one of the lesser used hallways of the school and out of sight of the general student body.

* * *

><p>Artie had made it to the auditorium quickly, Finn pushing the wheelchair bound boy through the crowd like a battering ram. Now safely behind the auditorium curtain, he could hear his fellow McKinley High students packing into the auditorium, and he was nervous. Wiping his clammy hands on his black jeans, he looked up as a few members of the AV Club swiftly made their way on stage toting a blindfolded Brittany behind them.<p>

Placing her on the carefully marked cue on the ground, they whispered to the girl to stay put, nodded at Artie, then moved off to finish their preparations. Everything was set a few moments later. Artie looked to make sure his fellow stage embers were in their proper places, and then signaled to Finn for the curtain to be raised.

A hush descended over the student body as the curtains began to move, unsure of what was about to happen. As the school's orchestra began to play, Mike and Puck began dancing behind Artie, and Sam untied Brittany's blindfold before joining in the choreography. Artie took a deep breath before facing the blonde and beginning to sing, while the other "Team Artie" members sang back up and continued the dance Mike had choreographed.

**If wrote you a symphony just to say how much you mean to me?**

**(What would you do?)**

**If I told you you were beautiful, would you date me on the regular?**

**(Tell me would you?)**

**Well baby I've been around the world, but I ain't seen myself another girl…**

**(Like you)**

**This ring here represents my heart, but there's just one thing I need from you**

**(Say I do)**

Brittany remained standing in the middle of the stage looking bewildered and out of place as her glee club members danced around her. While the bright flashing lights, mini explosions, and colored fog around her were highly amusing, she wasn't really sure what was going on. Artie had been wheeling around her with his intricate chair choreography, but whoever had moved her onto the stage had told her to stay put, so she did.

It was a struggle for her not to dance to the music, however. She loved this song, and the arrangement of it being played by McKinley High's orchestra was the perfect tempo and combination to move to. She was contemplating potential choreography, but was brought back to the present by Artie pulling her into his lap and wheeling her around to face the projector screen which then switched between the image of a beautiful Claddagh ring to show the lyrics to the chorus traveling across the screen in flowing script.

**I can see us holding hands, walking on the beach our toes in the sand**

**I can see us on the country side, sitting on the grass laying side by side**

Brittany frowned slightly. Since when could Artie walk? And if he could walk, why was he still using the wheelchair? Artie maneuvered the girl out of his lap and joined in the choreography again.

**You could be my baby, let me make you my lady**

**Girl, you amaze me**

**Ain't gotta do nothing crazy**

**See, all I want you to do is be my love.**

The singing and dancing ended with a flourish. There was a loud explosion and lots of smoke causing Brittany to cough. The lights, which had gone off with the explosions, came back on suddenly bathing the auditorium in bright light. The student body roared with applause. Artie, out of breath but feeling confident, turned to Brittany.

"Britt, I know I messed up. But I'm begging for you to give me a chance to make it up to you. I know you want to work on you and I'm okay with that. We don't have to rush. We can take things slow, starting with you going to prom with me."

Artie stared at Brittany hopefully while the entire student body held their breath waiting silently for the blonde to respond. Brittany smiled brightly but shook her head.

"Artie, this was amazing, and it's given me a lot of choreography ideas for nationals, but I've already told you. I'm going to prom alone. I'm just going to dance."

Artie looked crestfallen, as the auditorium remained still and silent. Artie's head sunk low, staring at the ground in anger as he slowly wheeled away. Brittany turned to face the rest of the audience.

"And then all of your dates are going to ignore you and come dance with me. So your dates are really my dates!" She smiled as somewhere a loud whoop of appreciation was let out. Then the entire audience began clapping again. Brittany skipped off stage happily. After all, she was the best dancer in the school and she was basically going to prom with the whole student body. Who could possibly beat the epic awesomeness of that? Brittany Spears was right. She _is_ more talented than everyone else. Now if only she could figure out how to use her talent to get Lord Tubbington to quit smoking and Charity to stop stealing the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song in this chapter is "My Love" by Justin Timberlake.**


	4. Lost Without U

"So let me get this straight. You're not."

Santana rolled her eyes as Lauren Zizes laughed at her own lousy pun.

"Seriously though, that whole fuss you made about Puck was really just to cover up your pining for Barbie?"

Santana sighed before nodding her head. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Look Zizes, I don't have time for this. Yes, I'm gay. Yes, I love her. Puck's average sized manhood and subpar sexual skills don't interest me. Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Sure. Now that I know you're not really after my man, I'm all down for helping you get your girl." Zizes smirked.

"Good. So you and the A/V club can get it done in time?"

"Oh, this is _nothing._ We'll have it done in no time." Lauren responded with a wide grin.

"Great." Santana hesitated, debating whether to thank the other girl. Finally settling for a half smile and a nod, she turned on her heel and strode down the hall to make sure the other necessary preparations were being made. As she turned the corner into another hallway she could hear Zizes still laughing to herself in amusement about the situation.

* * *

><p>"You know I'm not going to beg, but I'd really appreciate it if you could do this for me." Santana had pulled Karofsky aside to speak with him before his last class.<p>

"Look, Santana, it's great that you're all out and everything now, but I'm still not ready for that. I can't do it." Dave nervously averted his eyes, attempting to look everywhere but at the brunette in front of him.

"I'm not asking you to out yourself." Santana sighed. "I just need your help. I don't think anyone will think anything of it."

Dave clenched his jaw, thinking hard. If Santana had the courage to go for what she wanted, the least he could do was help her. Even though their "relationship" was shot to hell as a result of Santana's recent antics, the two had still been hanging out quite frequently. She had told him that they were two sides of the same coin, and she'd stick by his side and help him through his process. They then proceeded to down a case of beer and watch horror movies, because the entire exchange was just 'entirely too gay.' Even for them.

"Alright, I'll figure something out and make it work." He finally nodded. Santana smiled and pulled him into a hug kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered sincerely before pulling back. The pair stood around awkwardly for a moment.

"Yeah…" Dave mumbled after the silence became uncomfortable. "So I'm gonna go now."

"Yeah" Santana agreed. The two turned, heading in separate directions to accomplish their tasks.

* * *

><p>Things were looking up for Brittany. She had a brand new Lisa Frank folder, she'd gotten a D on her Biology paper, and Lord Tubbington was happy with his new diet. She was patiently waiting for class to be over so she could get home as soon as possible to congratulate Lord Tubbington for being smoke free for 3 days.<p>

As their teacher began wrapping up the day's lesson, eager students began packing their belonging in anticipation for the final bell. Students popped up to leave as soon as the bell sounded, but everyone stopped in their place as Blaine Anderson appeared in the doorway guitar in hand. A few students stood in place confused, while others, more familiar with what the Dalton Academy student's presence entailed, groaned in exasperation.

Blaine began to strum on the guitar as Kurt, who had been sitting two seats behind her, grasped her hand, and began leading her out the class room. Brittany was led into the hallway, Blaine following behind with his trusty guitar. After a few steps a voice came over the school's intercom. It only took Brittany a moment to recognize it.

**Tell me how you love me more**

**And how you think I'm sexy**

**That you don't want nobody else**

**You don't want this guy**

**You don't want that guy**

The hallways were strangely empty. Brittany realized that this was a result of Karofsky and other reformed bully's who had joined the Bully Whips standing at various doorways along the hallway, effectively preventing students from exiting their classrooms. Santana's voice carried clear through the intercom and seemed to always be coming from somewhere just ahead of where Kurt was leading her. The girl herself, however, was nowhere to be found.

**You wanna, touch yourself when you see me**

**Tell me how you love my body**

**And how I make you feel good baby**

**You wanna roll with me**

**You wanna hold with me**

**You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me.**

Brittany was slightly confused. It's the middle of May. Kurt had reached the double door entrance to the school and quickly pulled the girl with him outside. The wonderful weather confirmed her thoughts, it was quite warm. Brittany quickly came to the conclusion that Santana must be lost somewhere that was very cold. It would certainly explain why she could hear her best friend's voice when the girl was nowhere in sight. She wished Kurt would let go of her hand so she could find the brunette. She frowned slightly. She didn't want Santana to freeze to death.

**I just love to hear you say it**

**It makes a woman feel good baby**

**Tell me you depend on me**

**I need to hear it**

Kurt had pulled her a decent ways into the parking lot and directed her first to look downwards. The ground between the school's front doors and their current spot in the parking lot had been completely covered with sidewalk chalk. Spread out before her was a stunning mural of a beach scene. In the center of it, hands clasped together, was a perfect likeness of Santana and Brittany.

The rest of the parking lot behind them was almost completely blocked by fog, creating the allusion that the lot was empty and the three were the only ones outside. Kurt then redirected the blonde's attention upwards. Although the top of the school was mostly blanketed in fog as well, Brittany could clearly make out Santana on one of the closer ledges of the roof of the school. She was flanked by Tina, Mercedes, and what looked like Mr. Piano Man and McKinley's Jazz Band. Brad and the band picked up the melody as Tina and Mercedes began to sing back up for Santana.

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel**

**To know that I love you baby?**

**I'm lost without you**

**I can't help myself**

**How does it feel**

**To know that I love you baby?**

The band continued to play even after the singing had ended. After a moment,a humming noise behind her caught Brittany's attention. She turned to see a plane flying overhead, a long trail of smoke left in its wake. It began a serious of complicated maneuvers spelling out the words: "Brittany S. Pierce, will you go to Prom with me?" Brittany followed the plane with her eyes as the plane traveled above the school, watching as it looped and did a few more aerial tricks, before turning and flying out of sight. She turned her attention back to the school's roof just in time to catch Santana take a running leap onto some sort of spring device that launched her high into the air and over the edge of the building.

Brittany gasped in horror as she watched her friend sail upwards before reaching the top of her arch and begin to fall. The blonde was relieved when shortly after reaching her peak, Santana pulled a string and a small parachute popped out of her back gently gliding her down to land in front of her.

Squinting at both the spring and the parachute, Brittany recognized them as devices Sue had devised and that the Cheerios had used to win Nationals her and Santana's freshman year. She frowned, remembering the whole setup malfunctioning during one of their practices, resulting in two senior Cheerios being hospitalized, and subsequently being kicked off the squad for what Coach Sylvester had deemed "having fragile bones like a baby."

"You were on the roof, San!" She turned her attention back to Santana who was standing in front of her staring at her anxiously. Brittany threw her arms around the other girl and pulled her into a tight hug.

Santana nodded slowly at the obvious statement. Pulling back Brittany aimed a beaming smile at her, and Santana's heart fluttered to a stop for a few moments.

"Yeah, Britt. I was on the roof."

"I'm so glad I found you! I thought you were gonna be lost forever in the place where the voices in the intercom live and you were going to freeze to death. But I found you on the roof and now you're here!" Brittany's exclamation caused a slightly confused look on Santana's face. Clearly her best friend had missed the point of the performance entirely.

As students began filing out of the school, having finally been released from their classrooms by the Bully Whips, they rushed around the pair standing awkwardly in the center of the lot. The fog machines had been turned off, and although the parking lot was mostly clear of the artificial clouds, many of the students looked around disoriented and lost. Many of them began to curse when they realized there cars had been moved around to accommodate the former Cheerios member's show.

"I think everyone else has gotten lost now though." Brittany said with a frown as she took in the bewildered expressions of her classmates, before pointing towards the roof and the New Directions members and their pianist. "Especially Tina, Mercedes, and the furniture."

"Ok…" Satana shook her head disappointed that she'd once again have to ask her friend for what she wanted so fowardly. "We can get them down later. What's more important is that I'm trying to ask you if will you go to prom with me."

"The person flying that plane beat you to it. I mean, asking me out from a plane is pretty awesome. I wish I knew who was flying it. I'd consider telling them yes." Brittany looked thoughtful for a moment. "I doubt they go to school here."

Santana threw her hands into the air and growled in complete frustration. She stormed away from the school cursing loudly in Spanish and shoving random students out of her way. Brittany turned to Kurt and Blaine who hadn't moved since they had led the blonde outside.

"Do you think that pilot would let Charity fly the plane?"

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other before looking back to Brittany, both at a loss for words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song in this chapter is "Lost Without U" by Robin Thicke. I just want to take a moment to thank you guys for the reviews and alerts. I hope you are still enjoying the story!**


	5. Take You Out

Artie rolled determinedly into the school building. He still hadn't managed to get Brittany to go to prom with him, but he was convinced today was the day. Sam strolled alongside him with his guitar in hand. They both came to a stop behind Brittany at her locker. The girl closed her locker and was startled when she came face to face with Sam (and waist to face with Artie).

"Glee isn't until later, Sam. You should put your guitar away so Coach Sylvester doesn't break it." She hoisted the straps of her backpack higher on her shoulders. "She destroyed the Jazz Band's instrument when they were practicing outside during study hall yesterday."

Both boys stared at Brittany in confusion and fear as the blonde nodded sagely, as if agreeing with her own advice, and then turned to head to her homeroom. Realizing his moment was slipping away Artie quickly wheeled himself beside his ex-girlfriend, Sam hot on his Brittany's heels and Artie's wheels.

"Britt, wait." When the girl stopped and stared at him expectantly he took a deep breath before continuing. "I know we're not together anymore, but could I maybe give you a lift? You know… like old times?"

Brittany smiled, before nodding and settling in the wheelchair bound boy's lap. Artie grinned mentally patting himself on the back. As he slowly rolled Brittany towards her class he began to speak again.

"So I know you said you were going to prom by yourself, but I just wanted to take this moment to let you know that you should reconsider." Before the blonde could interject that her mind was set, Sam began strumming his guitar and Artie started singing.

**She caught me by surprise I must say**

**Cause I never have seen such a pretty face**

**With such a warm and beautiful smile**

**It wasn't hard for me to notice her style**

"Artie…" Brittany tried to interrupt. But Artie shook his head and continued singing as Sam joined in with Finn, who had appeared on their other side. Brittany stared at the quarterback in confusion trying to determine how someone so big and oafish had managed to appear out of nowhere, but her thoughts were interrupted by the three boys singing.

**I was fascinated surely**

**She took my heart and held it for me**

**I wouldn't let her get away**

**Not until she heard me say**

They finally entered Brittany's homeroom and the blonde hopped off Artie's lap. The other students in the room were not surprised at having yet another performance being dedicated to the blonde. And while some people in the room found the whole effort Santana and Artie were going through to court the blonde horribly romantic, the majority were just sick of seeing and hearing the Glee club members multiple times a day. Many were hoping that the school's out of order slushy machine would be fixed soon so that the jocks could put the glee losers back in there place. These impromptu performances were getting out of hand.

The television at the front of the class came to life, but instead of the normal 'Channel 1' crap the school had been harassing them with since middle school they were treated to the face of Mike Chang holding poster boards with the lyrics printed neatly, dropping each as the next line was sung.

**Excuse me miss**

**But what's your name?**

**Where are you from and can I come?**

**And possibly**

Brittany stared at the television intrigued. How did Mike get a job with the 'Channel 1' people? She wondered if maybe he could get them to show her web show 'Fondue for Two' in the morning instead of the normal boring news. As she contemplated the sort of commercial deals she could get for her show, Mike came to the last poster board which instructed her to 'turn around' as he pointed towards the screen (and consequently behind Brittany). Brittany turned to see Artie holding a poster that looked like a large ripped out piece of notebook paper fashioned like the notes she used to pass in elementary school. Artie held up the poster singing the last line as it was written on the sign.

**Can I take you out to Prom?**

Artie flipped the poster around and on it where the words 'Yes' and 'No' with the familiar check boxes next to each. Artie waited expectantly as Brittany looked around as if searching for something. Her eyes finally settled on her homeroom teacher. The elderly woman was seated at her desk at the front of the class, dutifully marking the attendance and pointedly ignoring the commotion around her (or maybe the woman had forgotten her hearing aids again).

Brittany strolled over and calmly plucked the marker the teacher had been using out of the woman's hands. She strolled over to Artie pulling the poster down so it was laying flat in the paraplegic's lap. Artie looked on hopefully as Brittany leaned forward, before frowning as the girl checked the 'No' box without hesitation.

"I already told you I was going by myself. But I think the song and everything was sweet." Brittany tilted her head to the side before raising the marker to Artie's face, marking his nose and drawing quick whiskers. "Maybe you could ask Charity."

As the bell rung signaling the end of homeroom, she smiled at her handiwork passed the marker to a confused looking Finn before strolling past Sam and into the hallway. Artie turned in time to catch Santana glaring at him from the doorway. She turned to follow her blonde friend, linking pinkies as they walked to their first class, leaving a cat-faced Artie bewildered at how his amazing plan had gone so horribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song in this chapter is "Take You Out" by Luther Vandross**


End file.
